darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1149
Lamar is attacked by the vampire, and Barnabas makes a revelation to Randall. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in the year 1840. Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman have encountered many dangers since their arrival in this time, but none as great as that which Julia faces on this night. For she has become the victim of a vampire and lays dying in a deserted lighthouse. Barnabas is on his way to her, but he does not know whether he will arrive in time to save her. After learning of Julia's whereabouts, Barnabas rushes to save her. But when he reaches the lighthouse, he finds her unconscious and near death. Act I Barnabas manages to revive Julia, but she can barely speak. Roxanne appears and tells Barnabas that Julia cannot leave. Barnabas manages to put her under his power, and Roxanne tells Barnabas he will be sorry for interfering with her plans. At Rose Cottage, Flora and Randall are having a discussion in the drawing room. Randall says he plans to stay at Collinwood to find out how Roxanne died. Lamar soon shows up, looking for Gerard. Flora says he went to Collinwood for a while, but will be back soon. Lamar decides to wait, and tells the two he believes there is evil at the Great House. Randall and Lamar spat about believing in God, and Lamar blurts out that he believes Quentin is practicing witchcraft. Flora thinks Lamar's claims are ridiculous, but Lamar is convinced that Roxanne's death is rather mysterious. Lamar storms out of the house, and while Randall thinks Lamar is crazy, Flora feels he might be on to something based on recent events. Randall refuses to believe the supernatural has anything to do with it. While walking in the woods, Lamar hears someone walking nearby, and Roxanne appears. Act II Lamar is at a loss for words upon seeing Roxanne, and doesn't believe it's actually her. Roxanne reminds him that he was once in love with her, and he shouldn't be afraid. She approaches him and bites him. At Rose Cottage, Randall thanks Flora for her hospitality and prepares to leave. But Barnabas shows up with Julia, who is barely alive. Flora goes to summon a doctor and prepare a room for her. Meanwhile, Barnabas reluctantly tells Randall that his sister is now a vampire and that she is responsible for Julia's condition. In the woods, Roxanne tells Lamar that they will be seeing each other again very soon. Back at Rose Cottage, Randall has a difficult time grasping what Barnabas has told him. Randall says he wants to see Roxanne. Barnabas isn't sure if they will be able to find her, but agrees to show him some proof and they set out. Act III Later that night at Rose Cottage, Flora finds Lamar sitting in the dark. He claims he is fine, but Flora notices he is acting differently. Barnabas and Randall then return, and Flora meets them near the door. Flora tells them she realized that Julia was attacked by a vampire. Randall reluctantly admits that Roxanne is the vampire. Act IV Lamar eavesdrops as Barnabas, Flora and Randall discuss Roxanne as a member of the living dead. The three enter the drawing room, and Lamar calmly sits down. Barnabas immediately realizes there is something wrong with him, but Lamar insists he is just tired, so he came back to Rose Cottage to rest. Meanwhile, Roxanne summons Lamar to the crypt where her coffin is. At Rose Cottage, Lamar gets up and says he wants to go home, and leaves. Randall is surprised at how subdued Lamar is, but Barnabas tells him he is under Roxanne's power. Barnabas and Randall follow Lamar to the graveyard. Lamar arrives in the crypt and Roxanne prepares to bite him again, but she hears someone outside and realizes Lamar was followed. Lamar goes to shut the door, but Roxanne has disappeared. Barnabas and Randall show up, and Barnabas tells Randall he is going to have to destroy Roxanne, while Barnabas will take Lamar back to the Old House. At dawn, Roxanne returns to the crypt, but Randall confronts her with a cross. Memorable quotes : Lamar: I'm quite aware of Randall's unbelieving. But the Almighty will deal with his blindness. : Randall: The Almighty will have his hands full dealing with yours. : ________________________________________________________________________ : Lamar: Those who doubt the word of truth are only a shade less guilty than those who defile it. ---- : Barnabas: (to Randall) I'm afraid that there is no gentle way of telling you this. Roxanne has risen from the grave. It was she who attacked Julia. ---- : Roxanne: You're the one who always said there was life after death. Well, you were right, Lamar. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Flora Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Jerry Lacy as Lamar Trask * Gene Lindsey as Randall Drew * Donna Wandrey as Roxanne Drew Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1147. * Joan Bennett returns to the cast after an absence of 21 episodes. * Closing credits scene: Abandoned lighthouse interior. Story * This is the final time in the original series a vampire is seen to bite another person; here it is Roxanne, who bites Lamar. * TIMELINE: It's late. 2:20am: The doctor is with Julia. Almost dawn. Bloopers and continuity errors * At the end of the teaser, Grayson Hall is moving her eyes when her eyes are closed, which lessens any suspense over whether or not Julia is dead. * At the end of Act 2, as the screen fades to black, you can see the teleprompter. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1149 on the IMDb The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1149 Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1149 - Wicked Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes